Panic
by BatFlashAquaven11
Summary: Wally almost gets sucked into to speed force again, Bruce calms him down. BatFlash.


Natural disasters were nothing new to the Justice League. They weren't just around to help people who were being threatened by supervillains. Whenever possible, they would step in to save innocents from the violent and unpredictable forces of nature. This is why the founders as well as some of the new members found themselves in Jakarta, Indonesia, doing what they could to help out after a massive earthquake rocked the city. Supergirl, Booster Gold, Vixen, Elongated Man, Captain Marvel, and Blue Beetle were following the lead of the original members. Helping the local authorities in search and rescue, lifting up otherwise too heavy debris that people were trapped under, assisting people in getting to undamaged hospitals, anything really. It wasn't until a while later that everyone's attention was turned towards the coast. In the distance, quickly approaching, was an unbelievably large wall of water. It only grew as it moved closer to the city.

"We've got to evacuate the city; get these people to higher ground." Superman commanded over the comm link, wide eyes never leaving the immense wave.

"There's not enough time," Shayera pointed out from her hovering position in the sky. Clark turned to her, his expression a mix of a glare and desperation.

"Then what?" He questioned, "We can't just do nothing!"

Green Lantern picked up a heavy damaged beam with his ring, allowing a few people to escape from their entrapment. They waved and thanked him in a language he didn't understand as they ran away. He lowered the beam with his ring hand and brought the other up to his ear to press on the comm link.

"Is there anything we can do?" He questioned. J'onn phased out of a building in front of Superman. Diana descended and landed next to them also.

"There is a possibility, but I'm not sure if it would prove successful," J'onn said thoughtfully.

"We have to try, or else millions will perished!" Diana argued, the other's seemingly agreeing with her.

 **ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo**

Meanwhile, the Flash had yet to stop running as he listened in. He was doing all he could to move as many people away from the coast as fast as he possibly could. Which was pretty damn fast, but he knew he couldn't save them all. Even if five of his friends were helping instead of debating how to stop a tsunami, he knew they couldn't save even a majority of the people that needed saved. But that didn't mean he would give up. He knew Bats was directing the other League members, the newbies, and they were doing the same thing he was doing, albeit slower. Even Supergirl wasn't able to match a fraction of his pace.

He didn't hesitate when he heard his name being called over the comm, instead just changed direction and was standing in front of his team in a under a second.

"What are you guys standing around here for?!" He shouted, annoyed. He looked over Superman's shoulder and save the Tsunami getting closer. It was moving much quicker now that he had slowed down to a normal speed. His body was twitching with the urge to run again, hating that he was wasting valuable time.

"J'onn has a plan to stop the wave." Superman explained.

"How does that involve me? You expect me to stop a 800 foot tsunami by running?" He was about to take off again when the Martian's voice stopped him.

"Theoretically, if you were to run fast enough along the coast, you could create a barrier of wind capable of diminishing the waves energy." Wally thought about his plan for a minute, or at least what felt like minute for him, but was really about two seconds, before nodding.

"How fast would I need to run to do that?"

"As fast as you can," The Martian replied.

"And then some." Shayera added. Wally nodded and didn't waste another second. Superman and the others went back to trying to evacuate civilians while a red blur moved back and forth along the coast, almost too quickly to see at all. He picked up speed each trip, getting faster and faster. Faster than he could ever remember going. Faster than that dreadful night when he defeated the Brainiac/Luthor hybrid. The world moved so slowly around him, it seemed to be at a standstill. It kind of reminded him of that recurring dream- nightmare, really- where he moved too fast and couldn't slow down. What if he never slowed down?

He heard voices in his head. Where they talking to him? Couldn't they tell he was busy? He thinks he could make out Bruce yelling at Superman. He could almost hear the batglare over the comm link. Why was he so mad? He almost sounded scared. Wally was moving too fast and was too focused to worry about what exactly the man was saying. Right now, his only focus was stopping this wave and saving all these people, regardless of the cost. He felt lightning surrounding his body before he saw it. It crackled around him, urging him to move faster, filling him with more energy so that his body vibrated as he ran, faster than ever before. Fear bubbled up but he pushed it back down, ignoring the nagging feeling of dread. He shook his head, narrowed his eyes, and kept running, pushing all thoughts of the speed force out of his head.

 **ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo**

"'As fast as you can, and then some?!' What were you thinking?! What part of 'If I go that fast again, I don't think I'm coming back' did you not understand?!" Batman yelled over the comm link.

"We had to try something, Bruce. Millions will die otherwise," Superman tried to explain to his friend. He knew the risks of J'onn's plan, but also knew that Wally was okay with it. Wally would sacrifice himself if it would save others any day without hesitation. All of them would. It was part of the job. Bruce knew this too, but his feelings for the younger male often took over and all logic was thrown out the window of the Batmobile.

"And if this plan doesn't work? Then millions die, and Wally too." Bruce countered. Superman was about to risk his life to do something possible suicidal and tell Bruce to calm down, that Wally was still alive and running and breathing and was more than capable of doing this. He was cut off before he even started talking by Shayera.

"The wave is about to hit!" The others turned to watch the outcome, some were hovering in the air, other's on the ground, Batman perched on top of a building. The wave crashed into the invisible wall of wind with incredible force, water splashing up and around in all directions. The others let out a sigh of relief as the barrier kept most of the water away from the land and let it flow back into the ocean. Some made it through the barrier, but not enough to do any significant damage or cause any casualties. While most were relieved, Bruce stayed tense, scanning the ground below for the red streak that saved them all.

"Does anybody see Flash?" Diana asked. The others were looking around for him too. Finally the blur came into view in the middle of the damaged street and stopped. Bruce immediately grabbed his decell line and used it to get to the ground. He was running before his feet even hit the asphalt, not stopping until he reached the figure in red spandex. The lean man in front of him was breathing heavy, as if trying to catch his breath but unable too. His mask was pulled down, his red hair flopping in his face, covering his eyes. His entire frame was shaking, or vibrating, surrounded by white lightning. Small pieces of debris were hovering around him, likely due to the energy coming off the boy.

"Wally!" Bruce shouted, only steps away now. The other founders had followed him and were standing at a distance, concern covering their features. Superman ordered the newbies to keep up the rescue effort. Wally looked up at the sound of his name, and the look on his face scared them all to their core. Their young redhead friend look absolutely terrified and unsure, the shaking of his body only adding to the look. Just like how he looked last time, before-

Suddenly, the speedster began to disappear. He was becoming transparent right before their eyes, again. Bruce lunged forward, grabbing onto his lover's dissipating arm with a shout. Almost immediately, the redhead was back. His color was back and his flesh was back and he was grounded once again. Bruce had touched him and anchored him back down, matching his frequency to this dimension's so he could stay. The other's all let out a sigh of relief. Bruce pulled Wally into his arms, held him tight in his arms, not caring that their were most likely cameras around in a crowded city like this, natural disaster or not.

After a moment, he pulled back, expecting Wally to have calmed down some. That wasn't the case, as the redhead was still shaking, actually shaking now, not vibrating. His breathing was still out of control and his eyes expressed the fear he felt. Bruce placed his hands on each side of Wally's face, then moved them to his biceps, rubbing and squeezing gently in a soothing way, trying to show the man that he was here, he was alive, he wasn't going back into the speed force and everything was okay.

"Wally? It's okay, you're okay. You did it, you saved everyone. Breathe. Come on, Wally," Bruce coached, trying to get Wally to look at him in the eyes. Wally shook his head, he seemed almost like a fish out of water, taking in strangled breaths that really didn't have enough oxygen to do him any good. Bruce gently but firmly grabbed hold of the younger man's face, whispering softly to him, trying to get him to breathe before pressing his lips against the others. After a moment, his breathing became to get calmer, and his shaking was becoming less severe. Bruce pulled away, making eye contact once more with the panicking hero.

"Calm down, look at me, breathe with me," Bruce took a deep breath and held it in for a moment, before exhaling. Wally attempted to do the same, but struggled. After a few breathes, Wally began calming. Once the panic and shock wore off, he slumped in Bruce's arms. The older man held him tightly against him, ignoring their friends who without even looking, he was sure were still watching the scene play out.

"The speed force...almost.." Wally mumbled against his chest, but Bruce shushed him and soothingly rubbed his back, his other hand holding Wally's head against him. It was very odd to see Bruce and Wally interacting dressed as Batman and the Flash. When Wally finally let his eyes close and drifted off, Bruce turned his head to acknowledge the others.

"I'm going to take him home. You can handle the rest here." The others nodded in agreement, sending a concerned look to the speedster before flying away to help elsewhere. Bruce pressed a button on his belt that would send the Batwing to their location. He pressed a kiss against Wally's hair and held him close as they waited for it to arrive.

 **Rough ending, what's new. I don't actually know if any of this made sense, I just made up stuff and stole how to stop the wave from episode 15 of The Flash.**


End file.
